


Show Him!

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Fanfiction Illustration, Gen, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two frames from Chapter Two of Lindentreeisle's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/405836/">Taxonomy</a>. Spoilers for Chapter Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Him!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindentreeisle (Captainblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taxonomy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405836) by [Lindentreeisle (Captainblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainblue/pseuds/Lindentreeisle). 



> I very randomly read this fanfiction, and then sort of fell in love with it. So if you haven't read it, go read it!
> 
> Spoilers for the end of chapter two.
> 
> Can also be found on [tumblr](http://hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com/post/27520589215/show-him-by-draloreshimare-from-taxonomy-by).

[](http://imgur.com/fv9bWrD)


End file.
